Aku pulang
by HISAGIsoul
Summary: "Aku pulang, Jae, dan aku tidak akan pergi lagi darimu." —YUNJAE fanfiction with YAOI content. Chaptered. DLDR.— /Last Chapter Update!/
1. Chapter 1

Aku pulang.

Matahari yang cerah menyapa kota Seoul hari ini. Setidaknya pagi ini cukup hangat, meski salju menyelimuti bumi. Musim dingin tahun ini tampak sama seperti dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tapi tidak bagi namja satu ini.

Namja bermata sipit ini memandang Seoul melalui kaca jendela mobil dengan perasaan senang. Setahun tidak kembali ke negara asalnya membuat namja yang sedang berada di dalam taksi ini merasa Seoul sudah banyak berubah. Dia begitu merindukan Seoul dan segala sesuatu yang ada di sana.

Tangannya terulur dan menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di pintu, dan sedetik kemudian kaca jendela mulai turun. Seketika angin khas musim dingin menyapa kulit namja ini, membuatnya segera mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Kepalanya dia julurkan sedikit keluar jendela, dan matanya menerawang menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"Aku pulang," bisik namja itu, suaranya berlalu bersama angin.

* * *

**a YUNJAE fanfiction**

**Aku pulang. © Kristalicia Rizki a.k.a HISAGIsoul**

**Disclaimer : They're belongs to God. This fanfiction belongs to me.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, BL, OOC, Typo(s).****  
**

* * *

'Ting tong!'

Suara bel terdengar menggema di dalam rumah begitu namja bermata sipit itu menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu. Kakinya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk lantai sembari menunggu respon dari si pemilik rumah. Kedua telapak tangannya dia tangkupkan dan gosokkan, berusaha menghangatkan diri di tengah udara yang cukup membekukan ini. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Halaman rumah dilapisi salju yang cukup tebal. Pohon rindang yang ada di samping rumah pun tak lagi berdaun mengingat saat ini sedang musim dingin.

'Ting tong!'

Namja itu menekan bel lagi. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak gelisah karena kedinginan akibat terlalu lama berada di luar. Dia ingin segera masuk dan menghangatkan dirinya di dalam.

Sepertinya permohonan namja itu terkabul. Tak lama kemudian suara kunci di putar terdengar dan pintu pun mengayun terbuka. Sebuah senyum segera terkembang di wajah tampan namja itu begitu dia melihat sosok wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak melepas kacamata hitam yang sejak turun dari pesawat dia kenakan.

"Umma," panggil namja itu pelan. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'umma' barusan terdiam. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap matanya. Senyuman hangat langsung mengembang di wajahnya yang mulai keriput begitu dia tersadar dari kekagetannya selama beberapa detik lalu.

"Yunho," sahut wanita itu. Sementara namja yang berdiri di hadapannya itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Segera wanita itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuh namja itu erat. Perasaan lega dan bahagia menyelimuti hatinya sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak mengabari kalau kau mau pulang?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku mau membuat kejutan, umma."

"Aigoo, dasar kau ini," kata wanita itu sembari melepas pelukannya. Matanya berbinar menatap namja yang diketahui adalah anaknya, tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kajja, masuk, kau pasti kedinginan di luar," ajak wanita itu sambil menggandeng tangan namja tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kehangatan rumah yang selalu dirindukannya kini bisa dia rasakan lagi, membuat perasaannya lega. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak kembali ke rumah. Dan itu membuat _homesick_ yang menderanya semakin parah dari hari ke hari sepanjang setahun lalu.

Wanita yang biasa disapa Nyonya Jung oleh pekerja yang bekerja di rumahnya langsung beranjak ke dapur. Sementara namja yang tadi dipanggil Yunho ini memilih untuk berkeliling rumah yang sudah lama tidak dia tinggali. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mengitari rumah ini. Sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya beberapa tatanan perabotan yang sedikit bergeser dari tempat terakhir kali dia lihat.

Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu coklat muda dengan hiasan sederhana dari sterofoam yang mengukir namanya, Jung Yunho. Meski terlihat kekanakan, Yunho tidak pernah mau untuk melepas hiasan gantung itu. Menurutnya, ada banyak kenangan yang terukir bersama hiasan gantung itu. Diraihnya gagang pintu itu dan pintu mulai mengayun terbuka. Rapi dan bersih adalah hal pertama yang dia temukan begitu memasuki kamarnya. Ternyata kamarnya tetap terawat meski sudah setahun terakhir ini tidak dia tempati.

Didudukkannya tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidur. Pandangannya mengitari ruangan bercat putih itu. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut kamarnya, mencoba memperbaharui ingatan tentang kamarnya ini.

"Yunho," panggil Nyonya Jung dengan suara cukup keras. Namja bernama Jung Yunho ini bangkit dan mulai beranjak dari kamarnya.

Mata sipitnya menemukan sang umma yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Yunho segera melepas ransel yang sedari tadi setia melekat di punggungnya dan melepas jaketnya, kemudian duduk di samping umma-nya. Lama mereka berdua terdiam dan hanya saling menatap.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Yun," kata Nyonya Jung sembari mengelus kepala anaknya. Rasanya senang sekali bisa melihat anaknya kembali setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Ne, umma. Aku sudah sangat merindukan Seoul dan juga umma, jadi kukerjakan semua tugasku secepat aku bisa dan segera kembali kemari," kata Yunho. Tangannya meraih segelas coklat hangat yang ada di atas meja dan mulai menyesapnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Jepang?" tanya Nyonya Jung. Kini tangannya beralih dan mengusap-usap pundak anaknya dengan lembut, mencoba meresapi keberadaan anaknya setelah sekian lama.

"Tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Tapi, banyak yang bisa kupelajari dari sana. Dan satu tahun tinggal disana membuat bahasa Jepang-ku lancar," jawab Yunho dengan senyum lebar. "Dan tak bisa kupungkiri, penyakit _homesick_ begitu menyiksaku, umma. Beberapa kali aku ingin nekat kembali ke Korea, tapi kuurungkan."

Nyonya Jung terdiam sejenak. Tangannya mengelus punggung Yunho, "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah bisa kembali kemari, itu sudah cukup membahagiakan 'kan?"

Yunho tersenyum dan menatap Nyonya Jung, "Ne, umma, satu tahun itu terasa begitu panjang, tapi syukurlah semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang."

Nyonya Jung tersenyum. Setahun yang lalu Yunho pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga Jung yang sempat kisruh karena adanya isu pengalihan kekuasaan, tak lama setelah Tuan Jung meninggal. Disaat Yunho dan keluarganya berduka atas meninggalnya Tuan Jung, pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan justru berniat untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan. Seketika perusahaan menjadi tidak stabil. Dan saat itu, Yunho memutuskan untuk bertindak tegas atas insiden tersebut. Sebagai anak sekaligus pewaris perusahaan, Yunho yang merasa perlu bertanggung jawab, langsung pergi ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang cukup besar itu.

Setahun kemudian sejak terakhir kali Nyonya Jung mengantar anaknya di bandara, kini anaknya kembali setelah masalah itu bisa diselesaikan dan perusahaan sudah stabil kembali. Sepertinya anaknya ini semakin dewasa setelah mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya.

"Dimana Jihye?" tanya Yunho, membuat Nyonya Jung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jihye pergi bekerja," sahut Nyonya Jung sambil ikut menyesap segelas coklatnya. "Rasanya sepi sekali disini tanpamu, ditambah Jihye selalu sibuk bekerja," keluh Nyonya Jung. Yunho hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan umma-nya.

Setelah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan umma-nya dan saling melepas kerinduan, Yunho teringat akan rencananya. Kepulangannya ke Seoul yang mendadak ini baru tahap awal dari rencana besarnya, masih banyak yang perlu dia lakukan demi rencana yang sudah dia pikirkan matang-matang ini.

"Ah iya, umma, aku pergi dulu, ne?"

"Kau mau kemana, Yun?" tanya Nyonya Jung begitu mendapati anaknya mulai bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku mau menyiapkan kejutan besar, umma," sahut Yunho dengan bersemangat. Rasanya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan rencananya ini.

Nyonya Jung diam sebentar, tampak berpikir. "Kau tidak memberitahukan kepulanganmu kepada satu orang pun?" tanya Nyonya Jung memastikan. Wanita paruh baya ini tampaknya bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran anaknya sekarang.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Umma, dimana kunci mobilnya?"

-xxx-

Sebuah Audi A6 meluncur di atas aspal hitam dengan halus. Roda-rodanya berputar, membawa si pengendara mobil ini menuju ke tempat tujuannya.

Seorang namja bermata sipit ini bersenandung kecil sembari tangan kanannya memegang stir mobil dan jemari tangan kirinya menopang dagunya. Dibiarkannya jendela mobil terbuka lebar, seolah tak peduli dengan udara dingin yang langsung menyergapnya.

Roda-roda itu meluncur lebih pelan ketika sampai di sebuah lokasi pembangunan, dan baru benar-benar berhenti ketika si pengemudi merasa tempatnya parkir cukup strategis. Segera diraihnya kacamata hitam di dashboard mobil, kemudian dia kenakan.

Senyum lebar langsung muncul ketika sepasang bola matanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya dari balik kacamata hitam. Sosok yang sedang diperhatikan namja bermata sipit ini tampak sedang sibuk mengurus proyek pembangunan itu. Di tangan kirinya terdapat clipboard, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pena, dan di kepalanya terdapat sebuah topi berbahan plastik berwarna kuning seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh para pekerja bangunan. Di sekelilingnya terdapat orang-orang dengan perlengkapan tak jauh beda dengannya.

Senyum lebar itu tak pernah luput dari wajah tampan Jung Yunho tatkala menatap sosok itu, sosok namja yang setahun ini sangat dia rindukan.

Namja bertubuh ramping dan berkulit putih yang sedang diperhatikan Yunho berjalan mengelilingi lokasi pembangunan, sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Yunho mendesah kecewa ketika sosok itu mulai tenggelam di antara para pekerja dan peralatan bangunan.

Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil sembari dia memikirkan sesuatu. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya diraihnya ponsel dalam sakunya. Jemarinya kini bergerak lincah di atas keypad ponsel. Ditempelkannya ponsel hitam itu di telinga kirinya kemudian.

"Yeobosseyo," sahut suara husky di seberang. Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum cerah begitu mendengar suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya. Memang benar, terlalu banyak yang Yunho rindukan dari Seoul.

"Ne, yeobosseyo, Yoochun-ah, ini aku," jawab Yunho. Sunyi untuk beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya seseorang yang dipanggil Yoochun itu menyahut dengan nada riang.

"Yunho hyung? Ini kau?" tanyanya memastikan. Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, ini aku, Park Yoochun. Setelah lama tidak bertemu kau jadi lupa dengan suaraku, eh?"

"Aniya, hyung. Hanya saja… ah, aku tidak menyangka," ujar Yoochun dengan nada ceria. Sepertinya namja cassanova satu ini begitu senang mendapat telepon darinya.

"Eum, mianhe, aku sudah lama sekali tidak menghubungimu."

"Ya, sudah lama sekali hingga tak terasa satu tahun telah berlalu," sahut Yoochun, kali ini nada suaranya berubah menjadi sinis. Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Mianhe, Yoochun-ah," bujuk Yunho. Sunyi lagi untuk beberapa detik. Yunho sempat khawatir Yoochun benar-benar marah padanya, namun kekhawatiran itu sirna begitu si pemilik suara husky itu kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan anggap aku akan memaafkanmu semudah ini."

"Eh?"

"Kau harus pergi minum denganku begitu kau kembali ke Seoul, hyung."

"Hahaha, baiklah Yoochun-ah," kata Yunho dengan perasaan lega. Setidaknya sahabatnya ini tidak marah padanya.

"Jadi," Yoochun menggantung kalimatnya beberapa saat, "kapan kau kembali ke Korea, hyung?"

Alis Yunho bertaut, bingung mendengar pertanyaan dari Yoochun. Ah benar juga, dirinya 'kan belum memberitahu siapa pun atas kepulangannya ke Korea.

"Aku sudah di Korea."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, aku baru sampai tadi pagi."

"Pulang begitu saja tanpa kabar?" tanya Yoochun, lagi-lagi dengan nada sinis. "Aigoo, Tuan Jung Yunho, tampaknya kau sudah lupa pada sahabatmu di Korea, eh?"

"Ani, bukan begitu Yoochun-ah, hanya saja aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian semua," sangkal Yunho. Dia tidak ingin Yoochun salah sangka dan marah padanya. Ayolah, sebuah kejutan yang menggembirakan tak ada salahnya 'kan?

"Kalian?"

"Ne, kau dan semua orang yang mengenalku di Seoul. Tak ada satu pun yang kuberitahu mengenai kepulanganku. Kejutan yang tidak terduga 'kan?"

"Ya ya, aku sangat terkejut, Jung Yunho-sshi, puas?"

"Hahaha," Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar nada sarkatis dari Yoochun. Namja ini tetap memiliki selera humor ternyata.

"Dia juga tak kau beritahu?" tanya Yoochun, penuh rasa ingin tahu. Yunho diam sejenak untuk berpikir siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yoochun. Namun otaknya tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menemukan sosok 'dia' yang dimaksud Yoochun itu.

"Tentu saja, 'kan sudah kubilang tak ada satu pun yang tahu."

"Yah~ hyung, aku tak tahu apa rencanamu, tapi aku janji aku tidak mau terlibat kalau begitu."

"Eh? Jangan begitu Yoochun-ah, kau harus membantuku. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dan makan siang bersama? Nanti aku akan ajak Changmin dan juga Junsu. Kita makan berempat, oke?"

"Junsu dan Changmin sudah tahu kau di Korea?"

"Yah, Park Yoochun~! 'Kan sudah kubilang tadi, tak ada yang tahu aku sudah kembali ke Korea. Aku baru mau menghubungi mereka setelah ini," ucap Yunho dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ne, ne, arraseo," tandas Yoochun cepat.

"Nanti akan aku beritahu tempatnya lewat pesan, oke?"

"Eum," gumam Yoochun mengiyakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tutup dulu ya, Yoochun-ah."

"Ah sebentar hyung," sela Yoochun tepat sebelum Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya. "Kau mengenalnya dengan baik 'kan? Jadi kurasa, jangan buat hal yang tidak-tidak, hyung. Buat saja kejutan yang sederhana, bagaimana?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yoochun. Namja bersuara husky ini memang mengerti dirinya.

"Jangan khawatir, Yoochun-ah, aku yakin kejutan ini akan berhasil."

-xxx-

-to be continued-

P.S

Halo, kikie kembali dengan fanfic baru. :) Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di EARTHQUAKE. *bow* Kalian semua bikin aku jadi bersemangat. ^^

Oh iya, balasan buat yang review EARTHQUAKE tapi ga pakai akun :

**AHNHAERIN** : Wah, gomawo ya udah berkenan baca dan review. ^^ Lanjut yang mana nih maksudnya? Kalau yang EARTHQUAKE, masih belum tahu bakal ada sekuelnya apa ga.

**rara** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. :) Sekuelnya ga janji yaa~ belum ada ide soalnya.

**Guest** : Duh, ini namanya siapa? Gomawo ya udah berkenan baca dan review. :) Endingnya nggantung ya? Emang sengaja begitu. /plak :D Sekuel? Lagi belum ada ide, nanti ya.

**Shim Ji Woo** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. ^^ YUNJAE~! *ikutan teriak* Endingnya bikin galau? Hehe mianhe ya. ^^v

Yang review pakai akun, udah dibalas ya. Sekali lagi gomawo untuk reviewnya. *bow*

Buat yang pengin sekuel EARTHQUAKE, sabar ya. Tapi aku juga ga janji nih. ^^v Buat penggantinya, baca yang ini dulu ya.

Oke, mind to RnR? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last Chapter_** :

_"Ah sebentar hyung," sela Yoochun tepat sebelum Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya. "Kau mengenalnya dengan baik 'kan? Jadi kurasa, jangan buat hal yang tidak-tidak, hyung. Buat saja kejutan yang sederhana, bagaimana?"_

_Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yoochun. Namja bersuara husky ini memang mengerti dirinya._

_"Jangan khawatir, Yoochun-ah, aku yakin kejutan ini akan berhasil."_

* * *

**Aku pulang.****  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Matahari cukup terik siang ini, tapi tampaknya itu tak cukup untuk menghangatkan udara di pertengahan musim dingin ini. Namja bernama Jung Yunho ini merapatkan jaketnya terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dari mobil. Kacamata hitamnya dia lepaskan ketika kakinya menjejak di antara salju yang dingin. Mata sipitnya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, jarum jam menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah hari.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah makan sederhana yang berada agak di pinggir kota Seoul. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk ketika melewati pintu masuk, dan suara sambutan ramah dari si pemilik rumah makan itu langsung menyambutnya. Yunho tersenyum sekilas, kemudian memandang sekeliling.

Meski sudah setahun ini tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya, tapi kebersamaan selama 10 tahun lebih tak membuatnya mudah melupakan sosok sahabatnya itu. Bola matanya segera menemukan orang yang hendak ditemuinya sedang duduk di sudut rumah makan. Sebuah senyum mengiringi langkahnya menuju meja yang sudah terisi oleh 3 orang itu.

Yunho berhenti melangkah dan berdiri tepat 2 langkah saja dari meja itu. Matanya bertemu dengan 3 pasang mata yang menatapnya dalam diam. Entah terkejut, senang, atau bingung, ekspresi ketiga namja sahabatnya itu begitu sulit diartikan.

"Sambutan yang dingin, huh?" ucap Yunho memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dan namja bersuara bak lumba-lumba yang duduk di sebelah namja cassanova itu yang pertama tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Yunho hyung!" pekiknya girang. Segera dia bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Yunho erat. Yunho tertawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung namja itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Junsu-ah," kata Yunho. Junsu segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah ceria.

"Hyung kemana saja? Setahun tak ada kabar, rasanya kami sangat merindukanmu, hyung," kata Junsu, matanya masih saja berbinar menatap Yunho.

"Mianhe," ucap Yunho pelan. Terbesit rasa penyesalan karena telah memutuskan kontak begitu saja dengan sahabatnya begitu dia sampai di Jepang. Tapi apa daya, hanya itu yang bisa Yunho lakukan. Keadaan yang memaksanya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap 2 namja yang masih duduk di tempat mereka. Yunho mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Mianhe," ucapnya pada kedua namja itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat duduk, hyung, aku sudah lapar," ujar namja yang bertubuh tinggi sembari menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian duduk di samping namja itu. Junsu segera kembali ke tempat duduknya juga.

"Jadi, ayo kita makan sepuasnya, biar Tuan Jung ini yang membayarnya," kata namja bertubuh tinggi itu seenaknya, mengundang tawa dari Yunho.

Namja bersuara husky yang duduk di seberang namja bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya, "Ahjumma, bisa kami pesan makanan sekarang?"

-xxx-

"Jadi, Tuan Jung, apa kau ingin melakukan pembelaan sekarang?" tanya namja tinggi itu dengan nada sinis sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Yunho terdiam sejenak.

"Ya~ Changmin-ah, jangan begitu. Memang pembelaan atas apa?" Yunho malah balik bertanya, mengundang pukulan ringan di bahunya dari namja bermarga Shim itu.

"Atas tuduhan melupakan sahabatnya begitu saja dan menghilang di Jepang tanpa kabar yang jelas," jawab Changmin tegas, sebelum mulutnya diisi penuh oleh makanan lagi.

"Aku tidak memiliki pembelaan apa pun, Tuan Shim. Jadi silahkan jatuhkan semua tuduhan padaku. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya," kata Yunho sembari meletakkan sumpitnya. "Aku… hanya ingin minta maaf. Maaf atas semua yang terjadi setahun ini karenaku."

"Yah~ hyung, jangan seperti itu. Kau juga, Changmin, tak usah berlebihan," sela suara husky milik Yoochun.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua."

"Ne, hyung, sudahlah, kami sudah memaafkanmu," kata Yoochun lagi.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku pun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Terlalu banyak yang aku kerjakan begitu sampai di Jepang. Insiden itu berdampak besar pada kestabilan perusahaan, ditambah…"

"Ne, hyung, kurasa cukup dengan pembicaraanmu tentang dunia bisnis yang tidak kumengerti itu. Kalau dilanjutkan selera makanku bisa hilang. Lagipula, aku hanya bergurau tadi, aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung," sela Changmin, kemudian tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Kami yang juga harus minta maaf, hyung, tak bisa banyak membantumu ketika kau sedang dalam masalah," timpal Junsu.

"Ani, gwaenchana, Junsu-ah. Dengan kalian tidak marah padaku kurasa itu sudah cukup," tandas Yunho cepat.

"Ya, karena akan ada orang yang lebih marah padamu, hyung," kata Changmin. Yunho terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hyung benar-benar tidak memberitahunya tentang kepulangan hyung ini?" tanya Yoochun memastikan. Yunho meraih sumpitnya, dan mulai menyuapkan makanan lagi ke mulutnya.

"Ya," jawab Yunho singkat. "Maka dari itu, aku butuh bantuan kalian," lanjutnya.

"Bantuan?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk membantuku menyiapkan kejutan untuknya," jawab Yunho. Mendadak dirinya merasa begitu bersemangat saat memikirkan kejutan yang sudah dirancangnya jauh-jauh hari itu.

"Aku tidak mau hal konyol sampai terjadi, hyung. Kau ingat saat perayaan ulang tahun-nya 2 tahun lalu 'kan?" kata Changmin lagi.

"Kali ini hanya sebuah kejutan sederhana, Changmin-ah, jangan khawatir. Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik dan memperhitungkannya."

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu, hyung?" tanya Junsu. Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya lagi.

"Pertama, kalian jangan beritahu siapa pun mengenai kepulanganku ke Korea, terutama pada dia. Hanya kalian bertiga dan umma yang tahu. Eum, mungkin umma sudah memberitahu Jihye. Jadi hanya kalian berlima yang tahu," jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Kedua…"

-xxx-

Waktu menunjukkan lewat tengah hari dan matahari tampak sudah tinggi, namun udara tidak juga menjadi lebih hangat. Seorang namja berkulit putih yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan urusan pembangunan itu tampak sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terdapat di bawah tenda peristirahatan. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pena masih sibuk mencoret-coret kertas pada clipboard di tangan kirinya. Sesekali mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Untukmu, Jaejoong-sshi," ujar seseorang, membuat namja ini mendongakkan kepalanya. Seorang wanita berambut pendek tengah menyodorkan sekaleng lemon tea hangat padanya. Namja bernama Kim Jaejoong ini tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Gomawo, Reika-sshi," katanya sembari tersenyum. Wanita itu mengangguk samar kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya wanita yang juga ikut andil dalam proyek ini sebagai arsitek.

"Pembangunan sudah berjalan 40%, dan akan selesai sesuai target," jawab Jaejoong, lau mulai meminum lemon tea-nya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar wanita berdarah campuran Korea-Jepang ini.

"Kurasa belakangan ini kau sering kemari, Reika-sshi," kata Jaejoong lagi. Mata besarnya menatap wanita yang mendadak salah tingkah ini sekilas.

"Ah ti-tidak, i-itu aku… aku kemari ingin memantau perkembangan pembangunannya saja," tandas Reika cepat namun dengan nada terbata-bata, kentara sekali wanita ini menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Apa karena Park Jungsu-sshi?" goda Jaejoong yang mengundang semburat merah di pipi Reika.

"Ti-tidak," sangkal Reika. Dirinya benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang, apalagi ditambah dengan kondisinya yang tengah ber-blushing-ria. Huh, apa sikapnya itu begitu kentara?

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu menyangkalnya."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Jaejoong-sshi," desis Reika dengan nada kesal.

"Ne, ne, arraseo," kata Jaejoong. Mendadak ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, segera diletakkannya clipboard yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang terus bergetar itu.

"Permisi sebentar, Reika-sshi," ujar Jaejoong sembari menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ne, aku juga mau pergi dulu, masih banyak urusan," sahut Reika sambil bangkit berdiri, lalu bersiap untuk berjalan pergi setelah merapikan mantelnya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku 'kan, Reika-sshi?" tanya Jaejoong sebelum wanita itu mulai melangkah. Reika menatap Jajeoong sinis untuk beberapa saat, namun kemudian sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ne, gwaenchana, Jaejoong-sshi. Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa," sahut Jaejoong. Matanya menatap punggung Reika yang semakin menjauh.

Getaran ponsel di tangannya mengingatkan Jaejoong bahwa ada panggilan masuk yang harus segera diangkatnya. Ditekannya sebuah tombol, kemudian didekatkannya ponsel itu di telinga kirinya.

"Yeobosseyo," sahut Jaejoong.

"Hyung, ini aku," jawab seseorang di seberang.

"Ne, Junsu-ah, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong sembari meminum lemon tea hangat-nya lagi.

"Hyung sedang sibuk sekarang?" tanya seseorang yang diketahui adalah Kim Junsu.

"Eum," Jaejoong menggumam beberapa saat sambil melirik clipboard yang ada di sampingnya, "tidak. Ada apa?"

"Bisa temani aku ke mall sekarang?"

"Mall? Untuk apa? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke mall."

"Itu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Yoochun. Beberapa waktu lalu dia sudah memberikanku hadiah, jadi kurasa aku perlu memberinya sesuatu juga," kata Junsu yang mandapat anggukan tanda mengerti dari Jaejoong.

"Eum," gumam Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya kini sibuk merapikan kertas yang ada di clipboardnya setelah kaleng lemon tea yang telah kosong itu dia lempar dengan tepat ke tempat sampah yang berjarak 2 meter darinya.

"Bisa temani aku 'kan, hyung?"

"Eum, ya, baiklah."

"Gomawo, hyung," sahut Junsu girang, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum samar.

"Ne~ tunggu aku disana 30 menit lagi," kata Jaejoong sebelum memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Setelah memastikan ponselnya berada dengan aman di sakunya, Jaejoong segera merapikan barang-barangnya beserta tasnya, kemudian beranjak dari lokasi pembangunan yang cukup bising itu.

-xxx-

"Hyung!" pekikan khas bak lumba-lumba membuat Kim Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya sosok pemilik suara itu tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Lama menunggu, Junsu-ah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aniya, hyung, aku baru sampai," jawab Junsu sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Ayo, hyung, bantu aku mencari hadiah untuk Yoochun."

"Memangnya namja itu memberi hadiah apa padamu? Sampai-sampai kau merasa perlu memberi hadiah untuknya juga," tanya Jaejoong heran, langkahnya dia sejajarkan dengan langkah Junsu. "Kurasa sekarang bukan momen Valentine, bukan juga momen ulang tahunmu atau ulang tahun Yoochun," lanjutnya.

"Yah~! Perlukah alasan untuk memberikan hadiah pada pacar, hyung?" ujar Junsu cepat, ditambah dengan sebuah tatapan polos khas wajah imut Kim Junsu.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa tumben sekali. Biasanya juga kau menerima mentah-mentah apa yang Yoochun berikan padamu," ledek Jaejoong sembari tertawa pelan.

"Terserah kau saja lah, hyung."

Mereka berjalan berkeliling mall terbesar di Seoul itu, sambil memikirkan kira-kira hadiah apa yang tepat untuk seorang namja bernama Park Yoochun itu.

"Bagaimana kalau jam tangan?" kata Jaejoong, mencoba memberikan usul.

"Changmin sudah memberikan jam tangan pada Yoochun di ulang tahunnya tahun ini," sahut Junsu sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagunya.

"Syal rajutan?"

"Itu hadiah natal dariku tahun lalu," kata Junsu lagi.

"Konsol game terbaru?"

"Kurasa itu tidak romantis, hyung."

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Jaejoong, agak kesal karena sedari tadi Junsu menolak semua idenya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung," gumam Junsu. Keningnya berkerut, mencoba memikirkan hadiah yang tepat untuk kekasihnya itu. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah konter pakaian.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau dasi," tandas Junsu cepat, kemudian menatap Jaejoong. "Menurutmu bagaimana, hyung?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk," sahut Jaejoong sembari mengendikkan bahu. Junsu tersenyum senang kemudian mulai berjalan begitu saja menuju konter pakaian itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Yah! Tunggu aku, Kim Junsu," serunya sambil mulai melangkah mengejar Junsu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya seorang pegawai wanita pada Junsu.

"Hm, saya mencari dasi," jawab Junsu sementara dia melirik Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan memasuki konter.

"Oh, silahkan kemari," kata pegawai tersebut dengan ramah, sembari menunjukkan tempat yang dicari Junsu. Junsu mengangguk sekilas kemudian mengikuti pegawai itu.

Sementara Jaejoong yang baru memasuki konter melihat Junsu sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pegawai. Mata doe-nya menatap sekeliling. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah setelan tuksedo hitam yang dipajang di depan. Tangannya menelusuri tuksedo yang menempel pada sebuah manekin. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia teringat sosok tampan kekasihnya.

'Mungkin Yunho cocok memakai ini,' batin Jaejoong sembari tersenyum samar.

Tunggu!

Yunho?

Mendadak alis Jaejoong bertaut mengingat nama itu. Nama kekasih yang sekarang entah bagaimana kabarnya dan dimana keberadaannya. Sosok tampan yang membuatnya menunggu tanpa kepastian. Seorang namja yang sangat dicintainya.

Ugh! Jaejoong benci ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia harus teringat pada Yunho? Matanya terasa memanas mengingat hal itu. Dia begitu merindukan seorang Jung Yunho di sampingnya. Dia benci terlihat lemah karena Jung Yunho. Dan dia benci karena tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat dirinya menangis karena begitu merindukan Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong berhenti menelusuri tuksedo itu. Dia menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Alisnya kembali bertaut ketika dirinya tidak menemukan sosok Junsu.

'Kemana perginya anak itu?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Kakinya mulai melangkah ke bagian lain konter, berharap menemukan sosok namja imut yang dicarinya.

Dari kejauhan, Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang kebingungan mencarinya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya memikirkan rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

Junsu kemudian memilah-milah dasi yang ada di tangannya, memikirkan mana yang kira-kira pas untuk dipakai Yoochun. Matanya sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang masih belum menemukan dirinya, dan tetap bersembunyi dari jangkauan Jaejoong.

"Saya ambil yang ini saja," kata Junsu sambil menyerahkan sebuah dasi warna biru tua dengan motif garis hitam samar pada pegawai yang setia mendampinginya.

"Baik," kata pegawai itu sembari berjalan menuju kasir. Junsu mengikuti pegawai itu dengan berhati-hati agar Jaejoong tidak sampai menemukannya. Dia ingin semua rencananya berjalan lancar. Rencananya? Mungkin lebih tepat adalah rencana Yunho.

-xxx-

"Aish, kemana anak itu?" desis Jaejoong sembari menatap sekeliling. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri di luar konter sembari berkacak pinggang.

Jaejoong sudah mengelilingi konter itu dan tak menemukan sosok Kim Junsu. Maka dia putuskan untuk keluar, berharap bisa menemukan Junsu di tempat lain tak jauh dari konter itu. Junsu pasti belum pergi jauh, begitu pikir Jaejoong.

Kakinya melangkah melewati orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di mall itu. Hei! Mall ini cukup besar, tak mungkin Jaejoong menelusuri tiap konter di tiap lantai untuk mencari Junsu, 'kan? Jaejoong mendesis kesal. Kenapa dia bisa sampai kehilangan Junsu, sih?

Namun berselang 3 detik kemudian, wajah Jaejoong kembali tersenyum cerah. Jaejoong menjentikkan jarinya begitu ide yang sederhana melintas di pikirannya.

"Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi sih?" gumam Jaejoong, kesal pada kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Dia 'kan punya ponsel, Junsu juga punya ponsel. Lalu kenapa dia harus repot mencari Junsu sementara dia bisa menelepon Junsu dan menanyakan keberadaannya? Ah, Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya otakmu terlalu sering berpikir hal rumit sampai melupakan hal kecil dan sederhana.

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Jemarinya bergerak mencari nama Junsu di daftar kontak, kemudian memencet tombol 'dial'.

Tut… tut…

Jaejoong menunggu Junsu mengangkat panggilannya sembari mencari sosok Junsu. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan Junsu di sekitar sini.

Tut… tut…

Sekain detik berlalu namun Junsu tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Jaejoong kemudian memutuskan hubungan telepon, dan kembali mencoba menelepon Junsu. Lama dia menunggu tapi Junsu tak menjawabnya juga.

'Apa yang dilakukan anak itu sih?' pikir Jaejoong kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, sementara jarinya masih sibuk pada ponselnya. Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi Junsu lagi.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal kemudian memasukkan ponselnya itu kembali ke sakunya setelah 5 panggilannya hanya disahut oleh operator telepon. Kedua tangannya dia lipat di dada. Apa dia pulang saja? Tapi, masa dia meninggalkan Junsu begitu saja. Atau dia melaporkan Junsu ke bagain 'Anak Hilang' saja? Huh, sepertinya ide itu terlalu konyol. Junsu 'kan bukan anak umur 5 tahun yang mudah hilang di tengah keramaian. Dia namja berusia 26 tahun.

Kesal dan bingung bercampur dalam benak Jaejoong sekarang. Saat matanya melihat sebuah bangku tak jauh dari eskalator, Jaejoong segera memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Kakinya cukup lelah karena sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir dan berdiri dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Beruntung bangku itu kosong, sehingga Jaejoong bisa leluasa duduk disana.

"Hah~" Jaejoong menghela napas begitu duduk di bangku itu. Kedua kakinya dia luruskan. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut, dan mata doe-nya menatap orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, berharap bisa menemukan Junsu di antara orang-orang tersebut. Huh, mood-nya jadi jelek sekarang.

'Awas saja kau nanti, Kim Junsu,' batin Jaejoong sambil menyusun skenario untuk membuat Junsu mengganti rugi karena telah membuatnya menunggu dan sendirian di mall yang besar ini.

"Ini untukmu," sebuah suara nyaring khas anak kecil membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Seorang anak kecil laki-laki berumur sekitar 7 tahun sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Tangannya menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar putih kepadanya. Jaejoong menatap anak itu bingung.

"Ambil ini," kata anak itu lagi.

Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Untukku?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk cepat.

Dengan ragu, Jaejoong menerima bunga itu. "Gomawo," katanya pada anak itu.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya anak itu.

"Iya," jawab Jaejoong. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya melihat tingkah anak itu yang begitu lucu.

"Meski kau tidak bisa melihatnya, bahkan sekedar untuk mendengar suaranya pun kau tak bisa, kau harus tetap percaya kalau dia akan kembali."

"Ne?" sahut Jaejoong bingung.

"Sekali pun waktu berlalu tanpa kepastian, kau harus tetap menunggu," kata anak itu. Raut mukanya serius, dan matanya menatap lurus ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Jaejoong sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Waktu. Semuanya hanya perlu waktu. Percayalah dan tunggulah, dia akan segera kembali," kata anak itu lagi. Kemudian sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah anak itu. Dahi Jaejoong berkerut kian dalam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, ap— "

"Ahjussi dicintai ya?"

"Eh?" ucap Jaejoong kaget. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, menatap anak kecil itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sementara anak kecil tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar menatap Jaejoong.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, anak kecil itu sudah berlari pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja. Untuk beberapa detik Jaejoong berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Detik selanjutnya Jaejoong berusaha berpikir apa yang tadi terjadi. Dan sekarang Jaejoong menatap setangkai bunga mawarnya dengan tatapan yang sama, bingung.

'Siapa anak itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati sembari mengamati mawar dalam genggamannya.

'Mawar putih? Apa hubungannya denganku?' batin Jaejoong. Jari telunjuk tangan kirinya yang bebas menyentuh salah satu duri pada tangkai mawar tersebut dengan perlahan. Ah, ternyata mawar ini asli.

Mood Jaejoong yang sempat memburuk kini sedikit lebih baik setelah wangi mawar masuk melalui hidungnya dan memberikan efek menenangkan bagi otaknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Jaejoong tidak mencium wangi bunga yang ternyata cukup ampuh memberi efek menenangkan baginya. Mungkin setelah ini, Jaejoong akan mengisi vas bunga di rumahnya dengan bunga dan meletakkannya di tiap sudut yang memungkinkan di rumahnya. Tentu saja harus bunga segar, Jaejoong mungkin akan berjanji merawatnya.

"Hyung!" suara bak lumba-lumba membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya segera mencari-cari asal suara itu. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk menemukan sosok namja yang tadi sempat merusak mood-nya hari ini, sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Junsu.

"Hyung kemana saja?" tanya Junsu di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Yah~! Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kemana saja kau? Tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," jawab Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

"Aku di konter itu, kok," sahut Junsu sambil memasang ekspresi innocent.

"Bohong. Aku mencarimu disana tapi aku tidak menemukanmu," sangkal Jaejoong.

"Ah sudahlah, hyung, aku tidak ingin berdebat. Kajja kita pulang," kata Junsu. Lebih baik dia mengalah daripada berdebat dengan Jaejoong, dia tidak ingin masalah sepele seperti ini jadi urusan panjang.

Junsu memasang senyumnya yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong sebelum dia mulai melangkah. Jaejoong berdecak kesal, kemudian kakinya ikut melangkah, menyejajari langkah Junsu.

"Sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya?" tanya Jaejoong, matanya melirik sekilas pada sebuah bingkisan yang dibungkus rapi, yang ada di tangan Junsu. Junsu mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka kembali jalan dalam keadaan diam. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan yang mereka angkat. Junsu yang bosan menatap kerumunan orang di mall kemudian menemukan objek menarik yang digenggam Jaejoong.

"Itu apa, hyung?" tanya Junsu. Tangannya menunjuk pada mawar yang berada di genggaman tangan kanan Jaejoong.

"Mawar putih," jawab Jaejoong singkat. Awalnya Junsu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi niatnya itu dia urungkan. Alhasil Junsu hanya menggumam samar, dan keadaan kembali hening tanpa topik.

"Tadi seorang anak kecil yang memberiku ini," Jaejoong mulai menceritakan sendiri filosofi keberadaan mawar putih di tangannya, "aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tiba-tiba saja anak itu datang dan memberikannya padaku. Dia juga mengatakan tentang menunggu dan percaya. Ah, aku tidak mengerti~"

"Siapa anak itu, hyung, kau mengenalnya?"

"Aniya, kurasa aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Lalu?"

"Anak itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal-hal yang membingungkan itu."

"Hm," gumam Junsu.

"Menunggu dan percaya," gumam Jaejoong sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. "Mungkin sebelumnya anak itu melihat aku bersamamu, tapi kemudian aku kehilanganmu dan mencarimu, Junsu. Jadi mungkin anak itu bermaksud menghiburku waktu dia melihatku menunggumu dengan kesal," ucap Jaejoong, mengutarakan analisis hasil pemikirannya.

"Mungkin…"

"Tapi, tetap saja aneh. Kenapa harus mawar putih?"

"Mawar putih melambangkan cinta abadi, benar 'kan, hyung?"

-xxx-

-to be continued-

P.S

Halo, mianhe update nya lama. *deep bow*

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Agak aneh, iya ga? Soalnya aku sendiri merasa agak aneh. =_= Aku berusaha menuangkan apa yang ada di bayanganku ke dalam kalimat, tapi susah banget. Jadi mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan. *bow*

ini balasan review nya ::

**Aii** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review ya. :) Kayanya sih disini ga angst, kok, jadi ga usah khawatir. ^^ Tapi adegan YUNJAE cemburu-cemburu-an juga ga ada, ga tega buat soalnya. (?) :p Sebagai gantinya bakal ada adegan so sweet YUNJAE, semoga aja feel-nya mengena nanti. Review lagi ya~

**Mulov** : Aku juga suka kejutan~ ^^ Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. Diusahakan adegan so sweet nya YUNJAE mengena nanti. :) Review lagi ya.

**irengiovanny** : Papi Yunho mau memberikan sesuatu buat Mami Jaejoong, kekekee~ :DD Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review ya. ^^ Rencananya… masih rahasia? Baca terus dan review lagi ya.

**Youleeta** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. :) Wah makasih atas komentarnya, jadi GR nih. :) Mian update nya lama ya. *bow* ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya.

**Song Hyo Bin** : ini udah lanjut, semoga chapter ini memuaskan. :) Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. Review lagi ya~

**rara** : Gomawo udha berkenan baca dan review. ^^ Bukan, ini chaptered. Ini udah update, mian kalau lama. *bow* review lagi ya~

**Aoi Ko Mamoru** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. :) Hehee, Jaejoong memang cantik nih~ /plak XD review lagi ya.

**Han Haneul** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. ^^ Iya, Jaejoong lagi sibuk soalnya, jadi ga liat Yunho. ^^ Jae mau diapain yaa? Baca terus dan review lagi ya. :)

**Chan Nuriza** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. :) yang ini bikin penasaran lagi ya? Hehehee. ^^ Tapi yang ini ending nya ga bakal nggantung kaya EARTHQUAKE kok. Review lagi ya~

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Buat silent readers juga. ^^

Oke, mind to RnR? :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last chapter :**_

"_Menunggu dan percaya," gumam Jaejoong sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. "Mungkin sebelumnya anak itu melihat aku bersamamu, tapi kemudian aku kehilanganmu dan mencarimu, Junsu. Jadi mungkin anak itu bermaksud menghiburku waktu dia melihatku menunggumu dengan kesal," ucap Jaejoong, mengutarakan analisis hasil pemikirannya._

"_Mungkin…"_

"_Tapi, tetap saja aneh. Kenapa harus mawar putih?"_

"_Mawar putih melambangkan cinta abadi, benar 'kan, hyung?"__  
_

* * *

**Aku pulang.**

**Chapter 3****  
**

* * *

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok pengemudi di mobilnya yang terbilang mewah. Matanya menatap mawar putih yang sedari tadi digenggamnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan mawar itu di dashboard mobil. Jemari tangannya mengurut keningnya beberapa kali untuk mengusir penat yang mendadak menyerang tubuhnya.

Getaran ponsel Jaejoong di sakunya membuat tangan Jaejoong beralih dari aktifitas memijat ke mengambil ponsel di sakunya itu.

"Yeobosseyo," sahut Jaejoong begitu menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Jae hyung," panggil seseorang dari seberang.

"Ne, waeyo Changmin-ah?"

"Hm, hyung sedang sibuk tidak?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil Changmin oleh Jaejoong.

"Eum, tidak. Wae?"

"Hyung bisa menjemputku?"

"Menjemputmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, hyung, mobilku sedang diservis di bengkel sekarang. Bisakah hyung menjemputku di taman dekat perusahaan Jae hyung?"

"Bukankah kau bisa naik taksi, Changmin-ah?"

"Aku lupa bawa dompet, hyung," jawab Changmin sambil memasang wajah polos, meski dia tahu Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Yah~! Dasar kau ini," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sementara di seberang Changmin hanya terkekeh pelan.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka hanya saling terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana menjemputmu. Kau tunggu saja disana," kata Jaejoong akhirnya. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk menyalakan mobilnya.

"Ne arraseo. Gomawo, Jaejoong hyung," sahut Changmin dengan nada ceria.

"Ne. Aku tutup dulu ya."

Deru halus mesin mobil memecah kesunyian di tempat parkir yang luas ini. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, sebelum akhirnya mulai menginjak pedal gas, membuat roda-roda mobilnya berputar dan membawanya pergi.

-xxx-

Jaejoong mengeratkan jaketnya sebelum keluar dari mobil. Udara dingin khas musim dingin menyapa Jaejoong begitu namja berkulit putih ini keluar dari mobilnya. Segera Jaejoong mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Beberapa kali Jaejoong menghembuskan napas lewat mulut, membuat napasnya terlihat mengepul ke udara.

Iris hitam Jaejoong menatap sekeliling. Taman dekat kantor tempatnya bekerja hari ini terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan di tengah udara dingin. Tentu saja kebanyakan orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan yang hangat daripada di luar ruangan yang dingin. Jaejoong pun akan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan, andai saja Shim Changmin yang notabene sahabatnya itu tidak meneleponnya dan meminta dijemput. Kaki Jaejoong mulai melangkah memasuki taman. Bola matanya berputar seiring dia mencari sosok tinggi Changmin di taman itu.

8 menit berjalan mengelilingi taman sampai beberapa kali membuat Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Pasalnya, dia belum menemukan Changmin.

"Aish~ kemana perginya anak itu sih?" gumam Jaejoong sembari menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya kemudian meraih ponsel di sakunya, dan jemarinya seketika sibuk menari di atas keypad ponselnya.

Tut… tut…

Jaejoong sibuk menggerakkan tubuhnya agar dirinya merasa lebih hangat sembari menunggu Changmin mengangkat teleponnya.

Tut… tut…

15 detik berlalu, Jaejoong mulai mengumpat kesal.

Tut… tut…

"Aish anak itu~" desis Jaejoong, tepat sebelum memutuskan panggilannya. Matanya menatap sekeliling, berharap menemukan sosok Changmin di taman yang sekarang terlihat makin sepi karena udara yang makin dingin.

Jaejoong berusaha menghubungi ponsel Changmin lagi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, nihil. Namja bermarga Shim itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Sempat terlintas di benak Jaejoong untuk pergi saja, meninggalkan Changmin. Tapi niatnya itu dia urungkan, mengingat Changmin yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaeng-nya sendiri sekarang tidak membawa mobil apalagi dompet. Bagaimana jadinya Changmin kalau Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya sendirian disini?

"_Waktu. Semuanya hanya perlu waktu. Percayalah dan tunggulah, dia akan segera kembali,"_ kata-kata dari anak kecil yang ditemuinya di mall tadi mendadak melintas di benak Jaejoong, membuat namja ini menghela napasnya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Changmin.

Sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di bagian tengah taman menjadi tempat tujuan Jaejoong sekarang. Kakinya yang masih letih karena berjalan di mall tadi perlu dia istirahatkan. Setelah memastikan bangku itu tidak tertutup salju yang turun semalam, Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya dia luruskan, sementara tangannya memberikan pijatan ringan pada kakinya yang terasa pegal.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong dia katupkan, kemudian dia gosok-gosokkan. Sesekali dia meniupkan udara ke tangannya yang terasa dingin. Tampaknya hari ini Jaejoong begitu sial, harus 2 kali terjebak dalam kebosanan menunggu seseorang. Jari-jarinya kini sudah bergerak lincah lagi di atas keypad, mencoba menghubungi Changmin lagi.

Tut… tut…

Tut… tut…

"Awas saja kau nanti, Shim Changmin," umpat Jaejoong sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya yang tak kunjung diangkat oleh Changmin.

Jaejoong kini mulai sibuk mencoba berbagai usaha untuk membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat. Telapak kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan tanah yang dilapisi salju, tangannya dia gosokkan, dan mulutnya sibuk meniupkan napas hangatnya ke tangannya. Meski jaket yang dia kenakan sudah cukup tebal, namun suhu udara hari ini terlalu rendah membuat Jaejoong tetap saja menggigil kedinginan.

"Pakai ini saja, ahjussi." Kening Jaejoong berkerut saat telinganya menangkap suara nyaring khas anak perempuan.

"Ahjussi kelihatan kedinginan," ujar anak itu lagi. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan si empunya suara nyaring itu. Seorang anak kecil berusia kira-kira 10 tahun sedang berdiri di sampingnya, sambil menyodorkan sebuah topi rajutan warna abu-abu pada Jaejoong. Anak itu sendiri mengenakan pakaian musim dingin yang lengkap, mulai dari mantel, sepatu bot, sarung tangan, dan penutup telinga. Dan semuanya itu didominasi warna pink dan putih.

"Aku?" tanya Jaejoong heran sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Anak perempuan itu mengangguk cepat dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya yang agak memerah karena dingin.

Tunggu! Rasanya Jaejoong pernah mengalami ini. Déjà vu!

Di luar kendali otaknya, tangan Jaejoong terulur dan menerima topi rajutan pemberian anak perempuan itu. Segera dipakainya topi rajutan itu ke kepalanya dan membawa rasa hangat pada dirinya. Aneh, topi rajutan ini pas sekali untuk Jaejoong.

"Ahjussi sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya anak itu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Matanya masih menatap anak perempuan itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sepertinya ahjussi sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Begitulah," sahut Jaejoong lirih.

"Kalau orang yang ahjussi tunggu datang, apa yang akan ahjussi lakukan?"

"Hm, mungkin pertama kali aku akan memukul kepalanya, kemudian menendang kakinya," jawab Jaejoong sambil matanya menerawang, membayangkan dirinya nanti memukul Changmin. Sepertinya itu cukup menyenangkan.

Anak perempuan itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang terkesan berapi-api itu.

"Lalu, aku akan memarahinya dan menanyakan alasannya telah membuatku menunggu sangat lama di udara dingin seperti ini," lanjut Jaejoong, matanya kini menatap anak perempuan itu dengan pandangan lembut.

"Ahjussi tidak akan memaafkannya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memaafkannya, asalkan dia benar-benar menyesal telah membuatku menunggu seperti ini," kata Jaejoong. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Ahjussi harus berjanji akan memaafkan orang itu. Kata umma, kita harus memaafkan orang yang berbuat salah pada kita," ujar anak perempuan itu sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap bingung anak itu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya juga dan menautkannya.

"Ne, ahjussi janji," kata Jaejoong, seulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Anak perempuan itu tertawa senang, kemudian melepaskan tautan jari mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Annyeong ahjussi," tandas anak itu cepat, kaki mungilnya mulai berlari kecil.

"Eh tunggu," sahut Jaejoong tergagap melihat anak itu mulai pergi. "Ini topi rajutanmu!" seru Jaejoong.

Anak perempuan itu hanya melambaikan tangannya sembari terus berlari, dia melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Jaejoong balas melambaikan tangan ke arah anak itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini? Rasanya janggal sekali," gumam Jaejoong. Dahinya berkerut, mencoba memikirkan alasan dibalik keanehan yang sejak tadi dialaminya.

"Awas saja kalau mereka sedang mengerjaiku," bisik Jaejoong begitu wajah ketiga sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya terlintas di benaknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun sosok tinggi Changmin belum juga muncul, membuat Jaejoong makin kesal. Udara di luar juga makin dingin, membuat Jaejoong mulai menggigil. Akhirnya, setelah kekesalannya sampai di ubun-ubun, Jaejoong berdiri dan mulai beranjak dari taman itu. Dia sudah menunggu Changmin terlalu lama, jadi ini saat yang tepat untuk meninggalkan namja itu.

'Masa bodoh dengannya yang akan kedinginan dan tak bisa pulang, salah sendiri tiba-tiba menghilang,' batin Jaejoong dengan kesal. Sepanjang melangkah di antara salju, kakinya dia hentak-hentakan dengan keras, berusaha melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Jaejoong mulai merogoh sakunya, mencari kunci mobilnya begitu melihat mobilnya yang terparkir di samping taman. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang namja berdiri tepat di samping mobilnya. Namja bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di samping mobilnya itu sedang memunggunginya. Jaejoong berdecak kesal ketika mengenali sosok itu.

"Yah~! Shim Changmin!" seru Jaejoong sembari mempercepat langkahnya. Tangan kanannya dia kepalkan, bersiap untuk melancarkan pembalasan pada namja yang ternyata adalah sosok yang sedari tadi membuatnya menunggu dalam kedinginan. Namja bermarga Shim yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh ke belakang, dan sebuah senyum polos terukir di wajahnya.

"Hyung! Kau kemana saja?" kata Changmin, masih dengan senyum lebar.

"Dasar~ kau yang kemana saja, hah?" Jaejoong balik bertanya. Segera Jaejoong mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah kepala Changmin, dan menjitak namja itu dengan cukup keras.

"Yah, hyung~ appo," ujar Changmin, kakinya mundur selangkah dan tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Kini kaki Jaejoong mulai melancarkan aksi berikutnya. Tanpa ragu, dia tendang kaki kiri Changmin menggunakan kaki kanannya, dan tendangannya itu tepat mengenai tulang kering Changmin, membuat namja itu mendesis kesakitan.

"Aish," desis Changmin. Sekarang tangannya sibuk memegangi kaki kirinya yang nyeri. "Kenapa memukulku, hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan nada menuntut.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku menunggumu dari tadi, di tengah cuaca yang buruk ini, kau tahu?" Jaejoong balas bertanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang ekspresi angkuh.

"Aku ada disini sejak tadi, hyung."

"Bohong," tuding Jaejoong, "aku sudah berjalan mengelilingi taman ini beberapa kali tapi tidak menemukanmu. Aku juga sudah menunggumu dari tadi di bangku taman, Shim Changmin."

"Tapi aku benar-benar disini sejak tadi, hyung," Changmin berusaha membela diri. "Aku juga menunggu Jaejoong hyung sejak tadi. Tapi karena hyung tidak juga muncul, lalu aku memutuskan untuk berjalan keliling taman, sampai kemudian aku melihat mobil Jaejoong hyung terparkir disini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu Jaejoong hyung disini."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil berusaha menerima penjelasan Changmin. "Lalu kenapa teleponku tidak kau angkat?"

"Hyung meneleponku?" Changmin balik bertanya, tangannya kini merogoh saku mantelnya dan meraih ponselnya. "Ahaha, mian hyung, aku tidak tahu kalau hyung meneleponku sejak tadi," ujarnya sambil berusaha memasang muka sepolos mungkin. Jaejoong hanya berdecak pelan melihat tingkah dongsaengnya ini.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk. Aku sudah terlalu kedinginan berada di luar," ajak Jaejoong. Tangannya segera meraih gagang pintu mobil dan membukanya, kemudian masuk ke balik kemudi. Changmin dengan sigap mengikuti Jaejoong dan duduk manis di kursi penumpang.

"Mianhe, hyung," kata Changmin sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Jajeoong yang sudah bersiap dengan memegang kemudi dan akan menginjak pedal gas melirik Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne, gwaenchana, Changmin-ah. Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu semudah ini lain kali," kata Jaejoong dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tidak akan ada lain kali, hyung," tandas Changmin, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Gomawo Jae hyung."

"Um," Jaejoong hanya menggumam pelan, kemudian mulai menginjak pedal gas membuat mobilnya mulai melaju.

-xxx-

Seorang namja bermarga Kim terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari mobil. Dengan cepat dia melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya dan menekan beberapa tombol di kunci pengamannya. Segera dia buka pintu itu setelah menekan password pengaman apartemennya yang berupa 4 digit angka dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dia lepas sepatunya dan ganti menggunakan sandal rumah. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke dalam rumah dan tangannya dengan sigap menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Hah, lelahnya," ujar Jaejoong sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa letih ke sebuah sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Keuda kakinya di luruskan, dan kepalanya di sandarkan ke sandaran sofa.

Baru beberapa menit Jaejoong melepas penat, ponsel di sakunya mulai bergetar lagi. Jaejoong menggerutu pelan sambil meraih ponsel itu dan menatap layarnya.

"Yeobosseyo," sahut Jaejoong dengan malas.

"Ini aku, hyung," sahut suara di seberang.

"Heum, ada apa Yoochun-ah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ogah-ogahan. Sekarang tubuhnya mulai bergelung dengan nyaman di sofa.

"Kau terdengar tidak bersemangat,hyung," ujar namja bernama Park Yoochun itu.

"Uhm, aku lelah sekali hari ini," jawab Jaejoong. Entah kenapa, dia mulai merasa mengantuk sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum hyung?"

"Aku sedang malas, Yoochun-ah."

"Yah~ jangan begitu hyung. Kali ini aku yang traktir, bagaimana?"

"Aniya~" sahut Jaejoong, kesadarannya terasa makin tipis tiap detiknya.

"Kalau begitu kita sekalian makan malam saja, hyung, aku yang traktir," ujar Yoochun, masih berusaha membujuk hyung-nya ini. "Kudengar ada restoran Jepang yang baru buka di dekat sini. Kata Changmin, makanan disana enak, hyung. Hyung mau ya~" bujuk Yoochun.

"Kau yang traktir 'kan?"

"Iya, hyung, aku yang traktir. Jadi, hyung mau 'kan?"

"Baiklah, Yoochun-ah," kata Jaejoong, akhirnya dia menerima ajakan Yoochun. Ya, mumpung ini gratis, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Nanti aku jemput hyung sekitar jam 7 ne?"

"Um, arraseo."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti hyung," kata Yoochun dengan nada riang, sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

'Kenapa anak ini terdengar begitu bersemangat?' pikir Jaejoong. Namun otaknya tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Dia ingin tidur sebentar saja, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jaejoong mulai mendengkur pelan.

-xxx-

-to be continued-

Haloo~ akhirnya aku update. ^^ Mian ya kalau lama. *deep bow* Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review dan baca. Buat silent readers juga. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Masih belum ada YUNJAE nya, dimohon sabar ya. ^^ Janji deh, YUNJAE nya chapter depan.

ini REVIEW reply-nya :

**Beakren** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review ya. :) Duh, mian ya di chapter ini juga belum ada YUNJAE nya. Janji deh YUNJAE nya di chapter depan. Review lagi ya~ ^^

**KishiZhera** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. ^^ wah, kayanya aku musti panggil sunbae nih. Sunbae-nim, aku mau membuat pengakuan, kalau sebenernya aku ini silent readers di FFmu. :)v aku suka baca NO KISS, tapi ga pernah review disana. Jeongmal mianhe, sunbae~ *pasang puppy eyes* Sunbae review lagi ya~ ^^

**Babycuttie** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. ^^ ini udah update, mian kalau lama ya. Aku juga (sangat) merindukan TVXQ berlima lagi. AKTF! ^^ Review lagi ya~

**Nara-chan** : kikie imnida. aku panggil Nara-chan aja deh ya. Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review, Nara-chan. :) iya, bakal ada kejutan spesial buat Jaejoong nanti. Kejutannya ada kok, tapi bukan dari Yunho langsung. ^^ anak kecilnya siapa ya? baca terus aja deh ya. Review lagi ya, Nara-chan.

**Sytadict** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review ya. :) Mian disini YUNJAE belum ketemu. Janji di chapter depan deh. ^^ ini udah update, mian kalau lama. Review lagi ya~

**Jaejung Love** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. ^^ penasaran? baca dan review lagi ya. ^^

**Akane Park **: Wah, aku musti panggil sunbae juga nih. Aku suka baca FF nya sunbae, tapi review nya jarang-jarang. Hehe, mian ya sunbae. :)v Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review, sunbae. :) iya, Jaejoong nyesek gara-gara ditinggal Yunho, jadi sering galau di twitter (?). XD iya anak kecilnya pinter, kaya aku. /plak XD ini udah dilanjut, sunbae-nim. Review lagi ya~ ^^ eh btw sunbae udah kuliah yaa?

**Chan Nuriza** : Gomawo udah review dan baca lagi~ ^^ iya, sebenernya secara tersirat aku buat kalimat itu untuk CASSIOPEIA. :) ini udah lanjut, mian kalau lama. Review lagi ya~

**Mulov **: Gomawo udah baca danreview lagi. ^^ ini udah lanjut, mian kalau lama. Adegan so sweet nya chapter depan ya. Review lagi ya~ :)

**Guest **: ini orang yang sama kah dengan yang review di chapter 1 tanpa nama? Gomawo ya udah baca dan review. ^^ ini udah lanjut, mian kalau lama. Review lagi ya~

**Aoi Ko Mamoru** : Gomawo udah baca dan review lagi~ ^^ kemarin pendek ya? yang ini juga pendek lagi, mianhe yaa~ *mojok* iya nih kurang semangat, lagi pusing mikir sekolah. =_= mainhe juga update nya lama. *mojok lagi* YUNJAE nya belum ada disini, janji deh di chapter depan. Review lagi yaa~ :)

Mind to RnR? :)


	4. Last Chapter

_**Last Chapter :**_

"_Kalau begitu kita sekalian makan malam saja, hyung, aku yang traktir," ujar Yoochun, masih berusaha membujuk hyung-nya ini. "Kudengar ada restoran Jepang yang baru buka di dekat sini. Kata Changmin, makanan disana enak, hyung. Hyung mau ya~" bujuk Yoochun._

"_Kau yang traktir 'kan?"_

"_Iya, hyung, aku yang traktir. Jadi, hyung mau 'kan?"_

"_Baiklah, Yoochun-ah," kata Jaejoong, akhirnya dia menerima ajakan Yoochun. Ya, mumpung ini gratis, tidak ada salahnya bukan?_

"_Nanti aku jemput hyung sekitar jam 7 ne?"_

"_Um, arraseo."_

"_Baiklah, sampai nanti hyung," kata Yoochun dengan nada riang, sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon mereka terputus._

'_Kenapa anak ini terdengar begitu bersemangat?' pikir Jaejoong. Namun otaknya tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Dia ingin tidur sebentar saja, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jaejoong mulai mendengkur pelan._

**Aku pulang.**

Chapter 4

Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah apartemen bergaya elegan. Namja yang duduk di balik kemudi membunyikan klakson mobil beberapa kali, membuat namja lain yang berada di dalam apartemen turun dari tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai namja itu membuka pintu depan apartemennya.

Langit malam yang bertabur bintang menyambut pandangan matanya begitu namja ini melangkah keluar. Begitu menemukan asal suara klakson tadi, namja ini menggerutu pelan sembari mengunci apartemennya. Dia berlari kecil menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan apartemennya. Namja bernama Kim Jaejoong ini merapikan pakaiannya —kaus V-neck putih dibalik jas hitam dengan celana panjang kain hitam—, kemudian masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu kalau kau sudah berangkat?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada kesal sembari memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang akan menjemput Jaejoong hyung jam 7," kilah namja casanova bernama Park Yoochun ini.

"Aku lupa, Park Yoochun, dan aku ketiduran tadi," kata Jaejoong, masih dengan nada kesal.

"Mood-mu sedang tidak baik ya, hyung?"

"Ya. Dan itu gara-gara kalian," tandas Jaejoong cepat.

"Kalian?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Aish, sudahlah, cepat jalankan mobilnya. Aku sudah lapar," kata Jaejoong. Yoochun hanya tertawa pelan, kemudian mulai bergelut dengan pedal gas dan stir mobil.

-xxx-

"Hyung, kau turun duluan ya," kata Yoochun saat mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk sebuah gedung bertingkat yang kelihatan mewah.

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu? Aku 'kan bisa turun di basement kemudian pergi bersamamu," ujar Jaejoong. Huh, dia tidak suka kalau harus ditinggal sendiri.

"Soalnya restoran ini ramai, hyung, kita susah mendapatkan tempat disana. Jadi, Jaejoong hyung turun duluan dan pergi ke restoran itu lalu cari tempat disana," kata Yoochun panjang lebar, berusaha menjelaskan situasi.

"Kenapa aku?" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak suka pergi sendirian kesana.

"Aku 'kan mau ke basement untuk parkir mobil, hyung," sahut Yoochun. "Ayolah, hyung. Nanti aku segera menyusul kesana."

"Ne, ne," Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah juga. Segera dia lepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Jangan lama-lama," kata Jaejoong pada Yoochun tepat sebelum dia keluar dari mobil.

"Ne, Jae hyung. Restorannya ada di lantai 5 ya." Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan mobil mewah itu melaju ke basement. Jaejoong mendesah pelan sebelum kakinya mulai memasuki gedung itu.

Beruntung lift berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk, sehingga Jaejoong tidak perlu mencarinya. Tangannya menekan tombol yang ada di samping pintu lift, dan tak lama kemudian pintu lift mulai terbuka. Jaejoong melangkah masuk, kemudian menekan tombol dengan angka 5 yang ada di samping pintu lift, dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu lift mulai menutup.

Sembari menunggu lift ini berhenti di lantai 5, Jaejoong bersenandung pelan. Matanya setia menatap papan penunjuk tingkat yang ada di dalam lift, memperhatikan dengan seksama angka yang secara konstan berganti.

'Ting!'

Pintu lift mulai membuka ketika papan penunjuk tingkat menampilkan angka 5. Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong terdiam di dalam lift, memandang lurus ke depan.

'Kata Yoochun restoran ini ramai, tapi kenapa dari luar terlihat sepi?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati sambil melangkah keluar dari lift.

Baru beberapa detik Jaejoong keluar dari lift, seorang namja berumur 30-an menghampirinya. Namja berpakaian rapi bak butler itu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

"Tuan Kim Jaejoong?" tanya namja itu.

"Ah, n-ne," jawab Jaejoong kaku. Dari mana orang ini tahu namanya?

"Mari ikuti saya. Silahkan lewat sini," kata namja itu dengan sopan, sembari menunjukkan jalan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mengikuti namja itu.

Alis Jaejoong bertaut ketika dirinya masuk ke restoran itu. Restoran itu sepi, bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak ada orang kecuali beberapa orang pelayan dan pemain musik yang ada di panggung di samping ruangan. Penerangan di restoran ini pun didominasi oleh lilin, hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menyala, menimbulkan kesan yang… romantis?

Bukankah kata Yoochun tadi restoran ini begitu ramai, sampai mencari tempat pun sulit? Oh, lelucon apa yang sedang dimainkan dongsaengnya itu sekarang?

"Silahkan lewat sini, Tuan," ujar namja itu, membimbing Jaejoong agar masuk ke dalam restoran. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti namja itu, sementara otaknya sibuk menebak skenario apa yang sedang dilakukan dongsaeng-nya itu.

Namja tadi menuju ke sebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Meja itu dihias dengan sedemikian rupa dan ditambah dengan hiasan lilin, membuat kesan seolah ini candle light dinner.

Tunggu! Candle light dinner? Apa-apaan ini?

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan," kata namja itu sembari menarikkan kursi untuk Jaejoong. Dengan canggung, Jaejoong duduk di kursi itu.

Jaejoong menatap sekeliling restoran. Restoran ini berkesan mewah. Tak jauh dari hadapan Jaejoong, ada panggung yang tak begitu tinggi. Ada beberapa pemain musik disana, mungkin seperti sebuah orkestra kecil. Mereka sibuk berkutat dengan alat musik masing-masing, menyajikan sebuah alunan musik lembut yang memenuhi ruangan. Di samping kanan Jaejoong, dinding restoran yang terbuat dari kaca menampakkan pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah, dilihat dari ketinggian.

" Beddo ni suwatte kimi no koto wo kangaeteita  
Aenakute mo ii aitai kono kimochi dake de ii kara

Tsuyoku nokotteiru kioku kimi kara no mijikai messeeji ga  
Setsunaku mune shimetsukeru kedo towa no shiawase boku ga mamoritsuzuketai."

Jaejoong refleks mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan Seoul di malam hari, begitu indera pendengarannya menangkap suara bass yang melantunkan sebuah lagu. Pemusik yang sedari tadi menyajikan rangkaian melodi klasik pun berubah menjadi pengiring lagu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba lampu di sekitar panggung itu dinyalakan, membuat setiap yang ada di panggung itu terlihat lebih jelas. Dekorasi, pemain musik, dan namja yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

Seketika napas Jaejoong tercekat begitu matanya menatap si pemilik suara bass itu. Otaknya dengan cepat mengenali namja itu. Namja itu mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Dia berdiri di depan para pemain musik yang duduk berjajar di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah stand mic, dan mulutnya melantunkan sebuah lagu, yang memang khusus dia persembahkan untuk namja yang kini tengah duduk itu, namja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Matanya yang sipit memandang lurus ke depan, menatap Jaejoong yang balas menatapnya. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah tampan namja itu.

" Kimi ni fureta yoru kowareteshimau hodo ni  
Tadayou kaori ni mata omoi ga tsunoru baby

Itsumademo hatenai you ni  
Motto tsuyoku tsunaida te hanarenai you ni."

Jantung Jaejoong kini berdegup tak beraturan. Napasnya, meski tak lagi tercekat karena dia berhasil mengatasinya, kini tersengal. Perasaannya campur aduk menjadi satu. Lega, senang, rindu, kecewa, marah, semuanya bercampur menjadi suatu perasaan yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Matanya terus menatap namja itu, seolah terperangkap pada sorot mata tajam yang begitu dirindukannya.

" Kaze ni natte sotto tsutsumitai  
Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugu tonde yukitai  
Aitakute mo aitakute mo  
Matteru kara tada wasurenaide."

Namja bermata sipit itu berjalan turun dari panggung ketika dia dia telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Pemusik pun kembali melantunkan instrument musik klasik yang terdengar sangat harmonis.

Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan ke arah namja bermata sipit itu. Mata mereka masih saling menatap lekat. Untuk beberapa saat, seolah hanya derap langkah mereka yang mengisi telinga mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menghentikan langkah mereka masing-masing saat jarak di antara mereka hanya satu meter. Namja bermata sipit itu tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong, membuat hati Jaejoong berdesir pelan.

"Tidak menyambutku?" kata namja bermata sipit itu, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, kemudian dengan cepat dia melangkah menghampiri namja bermata sipit itu, memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya yang terkepal, dengan cepat mendaratkan sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras di kepala namja bermata sipit itu.

"Aish, tidak kusangka kau benar-benar akan memukulku," desis namja bermata sipit itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri.

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan perkataan namja itu. Dengan cepat, kakinya kini telah berhasil mendaratkan sebuah tendangan yang tepat mengenai tulang kering namja bermata sipit itu, membuat namja itu kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Yah~! Kau ini…" kalimat namja itu terhenti ketika mata bak musangnya menatap mata Jaejoong yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau jahat, Jung Yunho. Kau…tidak tahu diri," ujar Jaejoong pelan, suaranya mulai bergetar sekarang. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap sorot mata tajam milik namja bernama Jung Yunho ini.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, dan memukul bahu Yunho. Bukan sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Yunho menghela napas pelan dan membiarkan Jaejoong memukulnya. Baru ketika Yunho melihat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, tangannya dengan sigap menahan tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memukul bahunya tanpa tenaga.

"Jae," panggil Yunho, namun Jaejoong tetap tak mau menatapnya. "Jaejoongie," panggil Yunho lagi. Kini jarinya menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkat wajah Jaejoong.

Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit ketika dilihatnya mata doe milik Jaejoong yang mulai basah. Demi apa pun, dia sangat tidak suka melihat kekasihnya ini menangis. Dan seketika, lengan Yunho terulur dan merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, memeluknya erat. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho dan membiarkan air matanya turun.

"Mianhae, Jae," bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. "Mianhe, karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang meluap-luap, berkali-kali dia menghela napas.

"Setahun, kau menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa kabar dan tak bisa dihubungi. Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa, huh, Jung Yunho-sshi?" kata Jaejoong disela isaknya.

"Mianhae, Jae," sahut Yunho. Tidak ada yang ingin Yunho katakan selain permintaan maaf.

"Huh, aku bodoh karena setahun ini membiarkan diriku terlihat lemah karena menangisimu, Jung Yunho."

Yunho mempererat pelukannya. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selain 'maaf'. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar. Terlebih, dia sangat menyesal karena telah membuat kekasihnya menderita setahun terakhir.

"Kau pikir mudah melewati setahun ini dengan ketidakpastian," suara Jaejoong mulai bergetar lagi, dan air matanya turun dengan lebih deras.

"Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho," kata Jaejoong lirih. Kata-katanya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dia memang membenci Yunho karena telah membuatnya khawatir setengah mati setahun ini, tapi rasa cintanya terhadap namja tampan ini lebih besar dari rasa bencinya.

"Kau boleh membenciku, Jae, kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik," kata Yunho. Tangannya kini mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Dasar bodoh," umpat Jaejoong. Yunho hanya diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu melepas semua kekesalannya. Ya, Jung Yunho memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Aku…aku sangat khawatir. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku takut kehilanganmu," ujar Jaejoong. Matanya terpejam erat, berusaha menghapus semua skenario buruk yang sering melintas di benaknya setahun ini, yang mungkin menimpa Yunho.

Mata Yunho mulai berair. Membayangkan setahun ini dia membiarkan Jaejoong melewati masa yang sulit membuat rasa penyesalannya semakin besar. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kepala Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih, kau mau menungguku, Jae," ucap Yunho lirih. Mati-matian dia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak turun. Dia harus kuat, dia harus kuat demi Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Terima kasih karena sudah menangis demi seorang Jung Yunho yang tidak tahu diri ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jae."

Tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di punggung Yunho memeluk tubuh Yunho erat.

"Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong, jeongmal saranghae," kata Yunho lembut. Seketika isak Jaejoong terhenti, dibukanya perlahan mata doe-nya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Jaejoong benar-benar merindukan saat ini, saat dimana Yunho mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

"Naddo, Yun, naddo saranghae," balas Jaejoong. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya saat dia merasakan Yunho mengecup kepalanya lembut.

Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan Yunho lagi di sisinya, merasakan sentuhan dari namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya, Tuhan menjawab permintaannya.

-xxx-

Saat merasakan Jaejoong tak menangis lagi, Yunho melepas pelukannya. Perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya yang merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dan mendorong bahu Jaejoong. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya di pipi Jaejoong, dan jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap sisa air mata di wajah Jaejoong.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Jae. Karena setiap melihatmu menangis aku akan semakin sakit melihatnya, kau tahu itu 'kan?" ucap Yunho sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk Jaejoong, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk samar.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita makan ya? Aku sudah lapar," kata Yunho cepat, kemudian melepas tangkupan tangannya dari Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju meja satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Duduklah, Jae," ucap Yunho seraya menarik kursi untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aniya, aku tidak lapar," sahut Jaejoong, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Yunho menghela napas pelan melihat sikap Jaejoong. Dia tahu benar Jaejoong sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Jae," panggil Yunho, berusaha selembut mungkin membujuk kekasihnya itu.

Alih-alih Jaejoong menyerah dan akhirnya duduk manis menikmati makan malam romantis bersama Yunho, Jaejoong malah berjalan sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju ke dinding berlapis kaca yang memperlihatkan indahnya malam di Seoul. Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong segera duduk bersila di lantai beralas karpet dengan bertopang dagu, kemudian menatap pemandangan malam.

Yunho mendesah pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang dengan kentara memperlihatkan bahwa mood-nya sedang tidak baik. Huh, bukannya tadi Jaejoong baik-baik saja? Atau kejutan yang Yunho buat ini memang cukup keterlaluan hingga membuat Jaejoong kesal?

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Jaejoong akan bangkit dari duduknya, Yunho berjalan perlahan menghampiri kekasihnya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ya, lebih baik menuruti keinginan Jaejoong saja agar suasana tidak menjadi semakin rumit.

Begitu Yunho menjentikkan jarinya, pelayan dengan sigap membawakan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Letakkan saja disini," kata Yunho kepada pelayan. Pelayan tersebut meletakkan piring di depan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan menata peralatan makan sebagaimana mestinya meski tanpa meja. Tak lupa, pelayan tersebut meletakkan dua gelas tinggi dan mengisinya dengan wine.

"Kamsahamnida," ucap Yunho ketika pelayan tersebut telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah membungkukkan badan, pelayan tersebut beranjak pergi dan membiarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua menikmati malam mereka.

Yunho melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong dan mendapati Jaejoong tak bergerak sedikit pun. Iris hitam Jaejoong tetap setia menatap langit malam yang berbintang, mengacuhkan piring berisi steak yang ada di hadapannya.

Tentu Yunho tidak akan diam saja. Dia tidak mau Jaejoong meninggalkan makan malamnya dan jatuh sakit. Segera Yunho meraih piring dan garpunya, dan mulai mengiris daging steak yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

"Aaa—," ucap Yunho sembari menyodorkan sesuap daging itu ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sibuk mengabaikan Yunho kini menatap Yunho dengan heran. "Ayo, buka mulutmu, Jae," ucap Yunho lagi ketika melihat Jaejoong hanya diam.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir beberapa saat, terlihat dari alisnya yang bertaut. Matanya bergantian menatap ke arah Yunho dan daging yang disodorkannya. Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Yunho. Ya, mungkin Jaejoong-nya saat ini perlu dimanjakan.

Dan begitulah mereka, menghabiskan hidangan steak yang lezat berdua dengan Yunho yang telaten menyuapi Jaejoong dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

-xxx-

Yunho menatap ke depan, ke arah langit berbintang yang menaungi Seoul malam ini. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah gelas. Sesekali dia menggoncang gelas itu pelan, membuat wine di dalamnya ikut bergerak-gerak ke samping.

Sementara Jaejoong duduk dalam diam. Kedua lututnya dia tekuk dan dagunya dia sandarkan pada lutut. Matanya tampak sibuk menikmati gemerlap lampu di sepanjang jalan Seoul.

Suasana hening di antara mereka membuat Jaejoong sedikit gelisah. Sesekali dia melirik pada Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak biasanya suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung seperti ini. Meskipun Jaejoong sedang ngambek, Yunho pasti akan tetap mengajaknya bicara meski selalu Jaejoong acuhkan. Tidak mungkin Yunho hanya diam melihat Jaejoong dan membiarkannya merajuk begitu saja. Hei, Yunho tipe pria yang perhatian, ingat?

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat sampai aku belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi," ujar Yunho, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Jaejoong yang tadi sedang melamun, terkesiap kaget saat Yunho mulai bicara. Kepalanya dengan refleks menoleh dan menatap ke arah Yunho, sementara namja itu masih menatap langit gelap dengan mata sipitnya.

"Begitu appa meninggal, sekretaris appa di Jepang menelepon umma dan mengatakan kondisi perusahaan yang menjadi tidak stabil. Rencana pengambil alihan kekuasaan, kurs saham turun, ini itu dan lain sebagainya. Umma yang mendapat kabar buruk itu secara tiba-tiba langsung jatuh sakit," kata Yunho panjang lebar. Matanya menyiratkan kepedihan mendalam saat memorinya berusaha membuka lagi kenangan lama yang pahit itu. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya hingga bersandar kembali di kedua lututnya dan menatap Yunho lekat.

"Aku yang saat itu tak tahu harus bagaimana, langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang. Aku, hanya sempat berpamitan pada umma dan Jihye,

"Sesampainya disana, semua pekerjaan dan masalah yang harus kuselesaikan terus berdatangan dan membuatku tak bisa pergi ke tempat lain selain kantor dan apartemen. Bahkan saat bunga sakura yang kau sukai itu, Jae, mulai bermekaran, aku tidak sempat melewatkan _hanami_. Tumpukan kertas itu membuatku terperangkap di balik meja," Yunho melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong sembari tersenyum saat menceritakan bagian 'bunga sakura yang bermekaran'. Yunho menegak wine yang ada di gelasnya, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sempat frustasi. Tapi, mengingat betapa besar pengorbanan appa untuk membangun perusahaan ini di Jepang, membuatku selalu mengurungkan niat untuk melarikan diri dan tetap bekerja demi appa.

"Dan begitulah. Hari demi hari berlalu, dan yang ada di otakku hanya bagaimana cara menyelamatkan perusahaan. Bahkan meski aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi keadaan memaksaku untuk melakukan itu. Tidak ada jalan keluar dari masalah ini kecuali aku sendiri yang menghadapinya.

"Ternyata semua itu memerlukan waktu begitu lama, di luar dugaanku," suara Yunho melirih sembari dia meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah hampir kosong. Yunho kemudian memutar posisi duduknya, hingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya lekat. "Jadi, apa kau akan memaafkanku sekarang, Jae?" tanya Yunho, matanya menatap Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Jaejoong ikut menggeser duduknya, dan kini keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"Kamu sudah memukulku, menendang kakiku, dan aku sudah memberi penjelasan. Apa itu sudah cukup?" tanya Yunho lagi sembari menunjukkan ketiga jarinya pada Jaejoong, dengan maksud menunjukkan tiga poin tadi.

Tunggu! Rasanya Jaejoong pernah mengatakan ini.

"Anak perempuan itu~!" celetuk Jaejoong cepat saat kejadian di taman terlintas di benaknya, "Itu semua ulahmu 'kan, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho tertawa pelan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong yang melihat respon dari Yunho hanya berdecak kesal.

"Mawar putih di mall, topi rajutan di taman, semuanya itu ulahmu?" tanya Jaejoong, berusaha memastikan sekali lagi, sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi, Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun juga berkomplot denganmu?" lagi-lagi Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Senyumnya terkembang semakin lebar.

"Jadi hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini?" Jaejoong mulai kesal lagi sekarang. Huh, dia benci menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini.

Yunho mengangguk lagi, "Aku mempersiapkan semua kejutan ini khusus untukmu, Jae. Kurasa cukup romantis, iya tidak?"

Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menanggapi kejutan dari Yunho ini lebih lanjut. Entah dia harus senang, sedih, atau terharu, yang pasti dia tidak suka selalu menjadi objek kejutan Yunho. Meski kadang itu cukup menyenangkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku 'kan, Jae?"

Iris Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho. Namja di hadapannya ini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong dengan cepat memeluk Yunho dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho, membuat Yunho harus menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya agar tidak jatuh terlentang. Dan tanpa diduga, Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho.

Yunho yang awalnya terkejut, kini mulai membalas ciuman Jaejoong. Untuk beberapa menit, mereka berdua saling menautkan bibir, mencoba meresapi keberadaan satu sama lain dan menyalurkan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap Yunho. Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong sembari tertawa pelan. Tindakan Jaejoong tadi di luar dugaannya. Yunho sama sekali tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban?" tanya Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya dia ber-blushing-ria.

Yunho tertawa pelan. Tangannya mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Ne," jawabnya singkat.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, kemudian kembali memeluk Yunho. Kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya dia sandarkan di bahu Yunho, sementara tangan Yunho melingkar di punggungnya.

"Ah, aku belum mengatakan ini," ujar Yunho tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong. Matanya kini mulai terpejam, mencoba meresapi aroma tubuh Yunho yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Aku pulang, Jae, dan aku tidak akan pergi lagi darimu."

—**TAMAT—**

P.S

Ini chapter terakhir~! ^^ Mianhe kalau lagi-lagi kikie lama update. *deep bow* Jeongmal kamsahamnida buat semua yang udah berkenan baca dan review serta selalu mendukung FF ini. Semua komentar kalian selalu berhasil membuatku bersemangat loh. Buat silent readers juga, kamsahamnida. :) Jangan pada kapok baca FF-ku yaa. :)

Bagaimana chapter terakhir ini? Lagi-lagi aku mau berkilah, menuangkan imajinasi ke dalam tulisan itu susah banget. Jadi, maaf kalau YUNJAE moment-nya ga berasa dan malah jadi aneh. *bow*

Apa ada setting atau yang lain yang membingungkan kalian? Silahkan ditanyakan ya. Diusahakan nanti bakalan dijawab, mungkin lewat PM. :)

ini review reply :

**Nara-chan** : Aduh, ketahuan sama Nara-chan. :p tapat sekali tebakanmu. *claps* Anak kecilnya itu bagian dari rencananya Yunho. Kalau kesannya jadi kaya little angel from heaven, aku jadi GR nih. ^^ Gomawo ya udah baca dan review lagi, mian update lama. Gimana last chapternya? Review lagi ya~

**thepaendeo** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. :) ini, YUNJAE ada di rumahku. /plak XD YUNJAE baru muncul disini, hehe. Review lagi ya~

**Sytadict** : Duh, mian ya, updatenya lama. Iya ya, kasihan juga Jaejoong, itu semua gara-gara Yunho. :D *ditendang Yunho biased* ini udah ada YUNJAE~! *teriak pakai corong juga* Gimana last chapter-nya? Review lagi ya. ^^ Gomawo udah baca dan review lagi sebelumnya.

**irengiovanny **: Gapapa, gomawo udah baca dan review lagi. ^^ Haha, Changmin emang tuh pakai sok polos segala. XD ini udah update, gimana? Review lagi ya~

**Youleeta** : Gomawo udah baca dan review. :) ini udah update, ga penasaran lagi kan? Review lagi ya~ ^^

**Julie YunJae** : Ne, gapapa, gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review ya, Julie-sshi. ^^ Kita ketemu lagi disini. ^^ Ini udah update, mian kalau lama. Review lagi ya~

**Chan Nuriza **: Tingtong, tebakanmu benar. :) Gomawo udah baca dan review lagi. :) Gimana YUNJAE-nya? Review lagi ya~

**Lee Shurri** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca dan review. :) Ini udah update, masih penasaran? :) Review lagi ya~

**KishiZhera** : Kalau ga sunbae, panggil apa dong? :p Gomawo udah baca dan review lagi, sunbae. Nanti deh aku review di NO KISS ya, sunbae. ^^ Kata-kata anak kecilnya ga cocok sama umurnya ya? Iya sih, aku juga merasa begitu, tapi bingung musti gimana lagi, jadi hasilnya begini deh. Gomawo atas komentarnya, sunbae. Review lagi ya~

**rara** : Gomawo udah baca dan review lagi. ^^ Hehee, ini udah update. Mian kalau lama. Review lagi yaa~ :)

**KimShippo** : Salam kenal juga. Gomawo ya udah berkenan baca dan review. :) Donsaengnya juga itu sebenernya dimintai tolong sama Yunho. Berarti dalangnya adalah Yunho. :D Hm, yang pasti akhirnya bahagia. Aku ga menceritakan kelanjutannya YUNJAE, jadi cuma sampai mereka ketemu lagi. Mainhe ya~ Ini udah update, mian kalau lama. Review lagi ya~ ^^

Oh iya, FF ini mau aku persembahkan buat semua readers, dan YUNJAE-shipper serta CASSIOPEIA di dunia. :)

Shinhwa kembali setelah 4 tahun. CASSIOPEIA juga akan menunggu seperti Shinhwa Changjo kan? Entah itu 2 tahun, 4 tahun, atau 10 tahun sekalipun, ayo kita menunggu bersama. :) **Always keep the faith!**

Tadaaa~! Ada kejutan. ^^ Bonus nih buat para readers.

**PROLOG**

Sepasang mata sipit memandang sesosok namja bertubuh ramping yang tengah duduk di bangku, tak jauh dari eskalator. Senyuman terus mengembang di wajahnya ketika mata itu menatap lekat setiap gerak-gerik namja yang sedari tadi sedang dia perhatikan. Kedua kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya sengaja dia pakai untuk menyamarkan wajah tampan Jung Yunho yang pasti mudah dikenali oleh namja yang sekarang tampak sedang bergumam sambil memasang ekspresi kesal.

Namja bermarga Jung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kekasihnya itu tersadar ketika sebuah tangan mungil menarik-narik ujung bajunya. Ditatapnya si pemilik tangan mungil itu yang sedang balas menatap Yunho dengan kepala menengadah. Yunho tersenyum dan berjongkok di depan anak kecil itu, agar tinggi mereka sejajar, kemudian diusapnya kepala anak itu.

"Katanya mau memberiku mainan," kata anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun itu dengan nada merajuk. Yunho tertawa kecil kemudian mengacak rambut anak itu.

"Ne, hyung akan memberikannya untukmu asal kau mau membantuku dulu," sahut Yunho, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah," ujar anak itu sembari mengangguk. Senyum Yunho semakin lebar mendengar anak itu bersedia membantunya.

"Kau lihat namja yang duduk disana?" tanya Yunho sembari menunjuk ke arah namja yang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kau hampiri dia dan berikan ini padanya," lanjut Yunho sambil memberikan setangkai mawar putih pada anak itu. Bunga itu Yunho ambil dari sebuah kantung yang ada di samping kakinya. Sebenarnya di dalam kantung itu terdapat sebuah mainan mobil remote kontrol yang dia janjikan untuk diberikan pada anak itu. Yunho memang sengaja menyiapkannya. "Hati-hati pegangnya, ini berduri."

Anak itu memegang bunga dari Yunho dengan hati-hati, lalu kembali menatap Yunho. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Eum…" Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Katakan saja padanya bahwa dia harus tetap menunggu dan percaya, meski waktu yang dibutuhkan tidaklah sebentar. Kalau dia bertanya padamu, kau tidak usah menjawabnya. Katakan saja yang kukatakan padamu tadi, kau bisa mengingat kata-kata itu, 'kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan semangat sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan giginya yang masih mungil berderet rapi.

"Apa orang itu sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya anak itu pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum lembut. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Hyung menyukainya ya?" tebak anak itu, sukses membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Sangat terlihat jelas, ya?" Yunho balas bertanya pada anak itu.

Anak itu mengangguk cepat dengan wajah tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Ya, karena sejak tadi hyung terus tersenyum sambil menatap orang itu," sahutnya.

Yunho tertawa kecil dengan kepala tertunduk, merasa agak malu karena perasaannya mudah ditebak oleh seorang anak kecil. Yunho menatap Jaejoong lagi, kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Kajja, pergilah kesana, lalu kembali lagi kemari. Hyung akan memberikan mainan untukmu," kata Yunho. Tangannya memegang bahu anak itu dan mendorongnya pelan. Anak itu segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong dengan riang.

Kedua bola matanya tak lepas menatap anak kecil itu yang kini sedang menyodorkan mawar putih pemberiannya.

"Aku harap kau bersabar untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, Jae. Aku akan kembali."

-xxx-


End file.
